


Lost in the Woods

by awaywiththefairies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaywiththefairies/pseuds/awaywiththefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Junsu doesn't really want to join a fraternity anymore now that he is alone and in the middle of a very dark forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

****

It was quiet. No wind to make the leaves rustle. No sounds to focus on. Not even the screams that had broken the silence systematically until about thirty minutes ago. Junsu could barely discern the trees by the weak starlight and wondered how he was ever going to survive the night. His heart was already beating as if he was running a marathon and he hadn’t even moved an inch since he’d been told to wait here. He glanced at his phone again and watched as the numbers sprang from 00:59 to 01:00. His stomach dropped; time to go. He tried not to worry as he passed the sign telling him that entering the forest after sunset was forbidden.

Clutching the list to his chest, he started down the path, expecting things to jump at him right away. With every uneventful step he breathed a little easier and forced himself to pick up the pace. How he’d ever let his brother convince him that they should both join this fraternity was a mystery to him as he looked down at the tiny and unconvincing map. ‘Turn left at the funny-looking tree’. Great.

The darkness felt suffocating and invisible twigs snagged at his clothes as he walked, making him flinch every single time. Junsu couldn’t help but think that they must’ve somehow found out about his fears and made this initiation specifically for him. But that couldn’t be true. All the others had to do this too; he had watched them leave, one by one, including his brother. It was just plain bad luck that he was last, because he’d feel a lot better if he knew there was someone behind him that wasn’t going to try and scare him.

He sighed and continued down the path, keeping an eye on the large bushes left of him. A loud screech made him jump and he spun around to try and spot the origin. There! Something moved high up in the trees. Against the rules, he took out his phone and used the light to identify the creature. It was a plastic bat.

“Real funny, guys. Real funny,” he whispered, feeling the need to break the awful silence that had followed the sound. His heart felt like it was in his throat. A fucking toy had almost made him scream like a little girl. He wanted to hit his head against a tree until he passed out, so he could wake up in the morning and everything would be okay again. He couldn’t though; he wanted to be in the same frat as his brother.

He bit his lip when he heard something snap on his right. Deciding that they would probably not kill him for using his phone for a bit of extra light, he tried to see if anyone was there. Suddenly, a hand fell on his shoulder and he turned around to come face to face with a bald man. The light of his phone immediately revealed a horrid scar across the whole of his scalp, sunken eyes, and blood trailing down the side of his neck. This time, Junsu did scream. The man wasn’t perturbed however and clutched at him, fingers scrabbling over Junsu’s skin, cracked lips forming a word over and over again.

“Aliens, aliens, aliens!” The man started to yell and Junsu was pulled out of his stupor and pushed. There couldn’t have been much force behind it with the way he was shaking, but the man fell on the ground and started rolling in the leaves. “They stole it, they stole it! Give it back!”

Close to crying, Junsu sank down on the ground and pushed himself as far away from the crazy man as possible, hugging himself. He was not going to be able to handle another one of these. Something rustled behind him and he turned around so fast he hurt his neck. It was one of the students that had gone before him. Specifically, the one that Junsu remembered thinking looked bored and aloof. The guy pointed a flashlight at the crazy man.

“Donghae, you idiot, stop destroying the forest floor.”

The crazy man stopped rolling and looked at the newcomer, surprised. “Changmin? You already passed by me man.”

“I know,” Changmin snapped. “Eunhyuk stole my map.”

Donghae laughed. “Yeah, he would.”

“Well?” Changmin said, sounding annoyed.

“Well what?” Donghae asked, sitting up and blinking innocently. He suddenly looked a whole less threatening, Junsu thought. Still crazy though.

“Give me a new one.”

“I don’t have one?”

Changmin clenched his jaw and glanced at Junsu.

“Fine, then give him his stamp, so we can move on.”

Donghae pouted, which just looked plain wrong on the scarred face. “I wasn’t done scaring him yet.”

Changmin sighed. “Look at him; he’s so scared it’s not even funny anymore.”

Donghae crawled over to him and Junsu scooted backwards until he hit a tree. Even now that he was no longer frightened, the make-up still freaked him out. It was a little too well done. He watched a drop of blood flow down the side of his face with wide eyes. Donghae blinked.

“You’re right.” The guy seemed happy with his accomplishment and pulled at Junsu’s wrist, taking the crumpled list from him. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pen before flattening the paper against the ground and drawing an alien next to the number one. “Lost my stamp, but this should do.”

He heard Changmin sigh next to him. “Why did I want to join this bunch of idiots again?”

Donghae looked almost offended as he handed Junsu back his list. “Because-”

“That was a rhetorical question,” Changmin interrupted him.

A hand appeared in front of Junsu’s face and he stared at it uncomprehendingly.

“Come on. Let’s go,” Changmin said and the hand waved impatiently.

He grabbed the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. “Let me see the map.”

Junsu held out the creased paper and Changmin studied it with his flashlight. With the look on Changmin’s face, Junsu didn’t think it became much better in proper light.

“How did you get a flashlight?” He asked after a moment. He kind of wanted one too, even if it wasn’t allowed. It would make him feel much better.

“Brought it,” Changmin mumbled, still focused on the paper.

“Oh,” Junsu said.

He looked around and noticed that Donghae had disappeared. A shiver ran down his spine and he inched closer to Changmin and the light.

“Okay, let’s go,” Changmin said after another moment. He straightened his back and started down the path. Junsu hastened after him. He had no problem with Changmin taking charge. Regardless of the other’s attitude, he was glad there was someone with him now. It made him feel slightly less scared. He just hoped they wouldn’t be disqualified, because then this all would’ve been for nothing.

Changmin walked quite a bit faster than Junsu was used to, but he stuck close, unwilling to be left behind. It was rather hard to keep an eye on the dark surroundings and follow Changmin at the same time though, so after the fifth stumble, Changmin stopped and looked at him, annoyed.

“Stop it. Are you seriously this scared?”

Junsu nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up. He didn’t want to look like a wimp but he couldn’t deny it.

Changmin ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky as if it would hold a solution. He sighed and held out his hand. Junsu stared at it dumbly, he wasn’t sitting down so why would he need a hand? Oh.

“Fine, forget it,” Changmin said when Junsu just looked at him. He turned around and continued walking. Hurrying after him, Junsu let his hand slip into Changmin’s as he fell into step with him. Changmin glanced at him, surprised but said nothing, only folded his fingers around Junsu’s.

\---

They found the funny-looking tree (that didn’t look all that funny to Junsu) easily and turned left. After another ten minutes or so of following the map’s weird instructions, Changmin told him to put it away. “This is where Eunhyuk nabbed mine, so put it somewhere safe. I think I memorised most of the instructions anyway.”

Junsu put the map in the inside pocket of his coat and zipped it up. When he looked up he came eye to eye with a ghost that looked awfully pissed off.

“Lame, Changmin, lame,” the ghost said. It took Junsu a couple of moments before he could breathe properly again and if he had still been holding Changmin’s hand, it would probably have been crushed by now.

“Fuck off, Eunhyuk,” Changmin said and pushed the ghost aside while grabbing Junsu’s wrist and pulling him in the right direction. The ghost flipped them off and mumbled something about going home.

Junsu was shaking and even though he tried to hide it, it was hard for Changmin not to notice. A couple of hundred meters down the path they’d taken, it had still not stopped. Changmin looked at him, a worried expression on his face and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, you okay? You’re not going to have a panic attack or anything, are you?”

Junsu tried to focus on the thumbs soothingly stroking up and down his neck instead of on the irrational fear of things jumping him from the dark. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“We didn’t get a stamp,” Junsu said dejectedly.

“He doesn’t have one. He’s just there to scare you and try and steal your map,” Changmin reassured him.

“Let’s go, we just need three more idiots,” Changmin continued and grabbed his wrist again without asking, pulling him along. Somehow it made Junsu feel slightly better.

\---

Junsu quickly lost track of time as they followed what little instructions the map provided them with. If he ever got out of the forest, he’d really like to show the person who drew it just how unhelpful ‘that one little path’ really was.

Changmin halted for a moment and then sped up, a grin forming on his face. Junsu tried to see what the other had seen, but didn’t spot anything. There must’ve been something though, because Changmin had let go of him and was now walking right towards a large tree on a crossroad. Junsu followed somewhat more hesitantly.

Closer to the large tree, Changmin motioned for him to stay where he was, turned off his flashlight, and snuck around to the other side. He disappeared from view for a moment and Junsu looked over his shoulder, nervous now that he was alone in the dark again.

The quiet was quickly broken by someone shouting and crawling from behind the tree. The flashlight turned back on and there was blood everywhere. Dark red on a white lab-coat. Junsu stifled a scream and took a few steps back, only stopping because Changmin followed the man with a bottle in his hand and a triumphant smirk on his lips. It was a wine bottle. It was wine, not blood. Junsu wanted to shout at his brain for even suggesting otherwise and tried to ignore the fact that for just a tiny second he had thought Changmin was a murderer. But Changmin was laughing, and not an evil laugh. A warm, deep laugh that put Junsu at ease.

“That’s what you get for drinking on the job.”

The man took off the white coat and tried to wipe some of the wine off his face with it, while glaring at Changmin. “Just for wasting a perfectly fine wine, you’re not getting a stamp. Besides it was part of my role.”

“Drinking and sleeping is part of your role?” Changmin asked, stepping up next to the man and throwing an arm around him. “Sounds like your daily life.”

The man punched him in the shoulder amicably. “Shut up, I’m the scientist who can’t handle the fact that evil aliens exist and torture the fuck out of humans. So I drink.”

“I didn’t know you were in this?” Changmin said as the man threw his ruined coat into the bushes and started cleaning his glasses.

“I wasn’t, but Heechul blackmailed me into taking his role when he found out he had to sit in a forest somewhere the whole night to be able to torture the newbies. Who’s that?”

Junsu gave a small wave as the man pointed at him.

“That’s Junsu, give him a stamp,” Changmin said as he waved him over. The man held out his hand to Junsu with a twinkle in his eyes and Junsu hesitated a second before shaking it, expecting something nasty like an electric shock or a still wet hand. He didn’t get it.

“Hi, I’m Kyuhyun,” the man said, taking the list from him. “I seem to have thrown my stamp away with my coat, though, so I guess this’ll have to do.”

 When Junsu got his list back there was a wine stain next to the number two.

“Thanks,” he said, hoping desperately that they would accept his slightly out of the ordinary collection.

“No problem. You’re the last one right?” Kyuhyun was looking at him knowingly, and it was starting to unnerve Junsu. Changmin placed a hand in the small of his back and answered for him.

“Yeah, you can go back to your precious bed.”

Kyuhyun grinned and stretched his arms out above him. “I think I will do just that.”

“Good luck,” he shouted after them as they walked away. Changmin flipped him off.

Junsu wasn’t entirely sure what Kyuhyun had just wished them luck with. Somehow he doubted it was the initiation.

\---

Some ten minutes later they reached the forest edge. For a while, Junsu just stared at the lampposts in wonder. The light wasn’t very bright, and the spaces of darkness in between almost seemed threatening. On their left was a meadow, however, and at the end of the small but paved path he could even see some houses.

“Are you sure this is the right direction?” Junsu asked. It felt weird to be leaving the forest.

“Yeah, the next person should be around here somewhere,” Changmin said and started down the path.

Junsu quickly fell into step next to him, even though the smallness of the path barely allowed it.

“How do you know?”

“I timed the intervals between the others,” Changmin said.

Junsu stared until Changmin stopped walking.

“Someone is coming towards us.”

Junsu’s head turned in the direction Changmin was looking. He was right. A tall person was coming their way, the lights elongating his shadow in their direction and hiding his face from sight.

Unconsciously Junsu took a step back so he was next to Changmin. The man was jogging towards them, looking straight ahead and giving no sign of having seen them. Junsu swallowed. Even though he knew it was a student trying to scare him, it was still frightening.

The man passed another lamppost. Changmin frowned.

“I don’t recognise him.”

Junsu heart almost stopped when he realised what Changmin had said. So far, Changmin had seemed to know everyone in the fraternity, though how, Junsu didn’t know. If Changmin didn’t know this person running towards them...

In his fear, Junsu felt frozen to the ground, the man approaching fast, not slowing down. The stranger was almost a head taller, and much broader than him. He looked straight ahead, not acknowledging Junsu.

Changmin pulled him aside just in time to avoid a collision. “Why didn’t you move!?”

Junsu didn’t reply, feeling himself tremble all over, staring after the man now disappearing in the forest.

“It was just a jogger,” Changmin said.

Why would someone go jog at 2 a.m.? Junsu wondered, still looking at the now abandoned road. He couldn’t stop shaking. The goal of this all was forgotten and all he wanted to do was to go home and curl up in his bed. Preferably with the lights on.

He had thought that after Donghae and with Changmin there, it could only get better, but he had been wrong.

Two arms wrapped around him and suddenly he realised that Changmin was hugging him from behind. Shocked, he tried to turn around and as a result bumped his head against Changmin’s.

Changmin let go of him immediately in favour of clutching his nose and cursing under his breath.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Junsu asked, while he tried to pull Changmin’s hands away to assess the damage. His hands got swatted away.

“’Mfine.”

Junsu wasn’t so sure; Changmin sounded rather nasal. He reached into the depths of his pockets for the packet of tissues that he knew he had on him somewhere and quickly handed one to Changmin.

After some long minutes filled with bloody tissues, Changmin holding his head back, and Junsu anxiously hovering around him, the bleeding eventually stopped and Changmin wiped the last drops of blood away.

“Are you okay?” Junsu repeated softly.

Changmin didn’t meet his eyes and just started walking down the path again. His long strides had Junsu hurrying to keep up with him.

“I’m sorry!” He said, sounding rather desperate while trying to grab at Changmin’s arm to make him slow down

Changmin finally looked at him, and his expression immediately softened. He stopped again, crossed his arms, and let Junsu catch his breath. “You’re so slow.”

“I’m sorry,” Junsu repeated.

“Well at least I got you to stop shaking,” Changmin said and started walking again, but at a more normal pace.

Junsu blinked. It was true, he wasn’t scared anymore. Was that what Changmin had been doing? Not hugging him but holding him together?

Lost in his thoughts, he had to run after Changmin.

\---

The instructions kept them close to the forest, so Junsu was already mentally preparing himself to re-enter the dark woods when they found the next stop.

The guy was sitting on some stairs leading up to a house, immersed in his phone. It was only because he had laughed that Changmin had recognised him and turned them both around before they’d passed him by completely.

He didn’t even respond when they were standing right in front of him, his eyes focused solely on the tiny screen, where a comic was displayed. He wasn’t even wearing anything special, just a dark blue hoodie and jeans. Junsu could have sworn it was just another random person out at night.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Changmin asked, finally making the guy look up.

“Oh hey Min,” he said, and after a moment leaned a little to the side to look curiously at Junsu standing behind him.

He shrugged. “I was supposed to be an alien, but the bodysuit became rather uncomfortable after five minutes, and let’s just say Sungmin wasn’t as good with make-up as we’d thought.”

Changmin snorted.

“I can still look creepy and point my finger at you in a weird way until you’re unnerved if you want to?” The guy asked, grin in place.

“No thanks, just stamp Junsu’s list.”

Changmin pushed Junsu in the direction of the weird guy, making him stumble. He only just managed to catch himself with a hand on the guy’s knee. Said person plucked his list out of his other hand, unfazed, and started patting his pockets.

“Junsu is it? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Junsu didn’t think anyone knew about his existence at the university except his brother. Before he could ask what was said about him, and who was saying it, Changmin interrupted.

“Just stamp the list, Yoochun.”

“And now you know my name,” Yoochun said and did a half-bow with a flourish.

“Nice to meet you,” Junsu said out of politeness.

“Nice to meet you indeed!”

He got handed his list back together with a slap on his butt. Blushing heavily he thanked Yoochun and quickly started off down the road again, leaving Changmin to follow him for once. He didn’t comment on what had happened, just smirked at Junsu.

His list now had a green smudge that looked like eye shadow next to the number three.

\---

As the road continued for quite a long time next to the forest, Junsu became somewhat more relaxed and started yawning. It really was late now, and he wondered if Junho was already comfortably at home. They didn’t encounter any other joggers or any other people at all. Changmin was glancing worriedly at his watch every now and then, and Junsu knew without asking that they should have found the last person by now.

When they reached a turn away from the forest and into the city, Changmin stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“I think we missed something,” he said, looking back down the road.

“What do you mean? We followed the instructions right?” Junsu asked, biting his lip. He really didn’t want to go back, or even worse: go into the forest.

“Yes, we did; the frat house is at the end of this street. But we still need the fourth stamp.”

“Maybe they’re in this street?” Junsu suggested.

“I don’t think so,” Changmin said, more to himself than Junsu, and started walking back.

Junsu was torn. On the one hand, if what Changmin had said was true, his dorms were so close-by, but on the other hand, if he didn’t get the fourth stamp it would all have been for nothing. Sighing, he followed the other.

“I think I hear something,” Changmin said after some time. He’d halted before a small road leading into the forest and was watching the trees closely.

Junsu really didn’t want to, but heard what Changmin had meant nonetheless. A low groaning sound came from inside the forest.

Changmin held out his hand. “Come on, let’s get that last stamp for you.”

In the branches were some more plastic bats, and some green goo had been thrown on the forest floor, confirming that they were going in the right direction, although it didn’t make the walk very pleasant. Junsu had to pull his foot free from an extra large glob, he tried very hard not to think about what it had been made of and thankfully, Changmin didn’t point his flashlight at the stuff. The sounds became louder as the road veered off to the right, and eventually seemed to be directly on their left. Another low noise and Changmin froze.

“What is it?” Junsu whispered.

“Nothing. Gimme your list, I’ll get the stamp for you.”

He shook his head and let go of Changmin. “No, why?”

“Junsu, just-”

Another low groan made Junsu jump. Whoever it was trying to scare them, clearly wasn’t planning on coming out. Changmin had helped enough, and he definitely wasn’t as scared as in the beginning. It was just somebody dumb in a costume making the rustling sounds.

Determined to at least do one part of this sort of by himself, Junsu squared his shoulders and made his way into the shrubbery.

“Junsu!” Changmin hissed and managed to grab his arm when he’d almost made it through. Frowning, Junsu shook him off and shoved the last few branches aside, revealing a small clearing.

Another low moan pierced the silence. When Junsu’s eyes finally landed on the origin, his mouth fell open and for a few terrible seconds he wasn’t able to close his eyes either. Stiffly, he managed to turn around and walk straight into Changmin, who instinctively wrapped an arm around him, preventing him from turning around again, not that he wanted to, ever. He heard a heartfelt ‘Oh fuck’ behind him in an awfully recognisable voice.

The list was carefully pulled out of his fingers while Changmin led him back to the path. For a long moment Junsu was left alone, the horrifying images burned into his retinas. He didn’t think he was ever going to get over this. Changmin came back and lead him out of the forest, list held between two of his fingers, as far away from him as possible.

Minutes passed and they were in the middle of the city when Junsu was able to speak again. “Who was that?”

“Jaejoong.” Changmin pronounced the name carefully but with clear distaste.

“Why was he-” Junsu couldn’t finish his sentence.

“Fucking your brother? Because he can.”

Junsu cringed as Changmin crudely finished his sentence for him. Changmin looked slightly apologetic, but didn’t say anything more even though he seemed to want to; they reached the finish in silence.

“Junsu,” Changmin finally started, right before the door, but it was too late. Junsu was thoroughly done with the night; he took his list and walked right into the house, Changmin behind him.

There was no grand finale, just a single person asleep at a desk. He sighed and slammed the list down next to the guy, startling him awake.

“What, whatwhat? Oh. Hello Changmin.”

Tired and frustrated, Junsu ignored him and crossed his arms.

“So you must be Junsu?”

“Heechul,” Changmin said admonishingly, but there was a hopelessness behind it that startled Junsu and almost made him turn around.

Heechul just smiled, a tad too sweet, and pulled the list toward him, only to stare at it in wonder.

“You have a very interesting collection of stamps here,” Heechul stated seriously.

“And is that sperm?” He asked, squinting at the list.

Junsu clenched his jaws together and looked away. “They all lost their stamps.”

“Ah well, you’re the first one so I’ll give you a pass anyway. Congratulations, Junsu. You’ve made it into our fraternity!”

Junsu blinked. The first one?

“Seriously, Heechul? If we’re the first ones than you’re going to have to send out search parties,” Changmin said, sounding exasperated.

“Yeah yeah, tomorrow. Sleep first,” Heechul replied and started collecting his stuff.

\--

Heechul closed the door behind them all and stared at them expectantly. “Well? Off you go, children!”

Changmin scowled. Junsu was mostly lost.

It wasn’t until Heechul was walking away that he realised something.

“Wait!”

To his surprise, Heechul did. “What?”

“What about Changmin?”

“What do you mean?” Heechul looked at him weirdly.

“He was with me the whole time, and the only reason he doesn’t have his list is because Eunhyuk stole it, but I swear he would’ve collected them all otherwise. You have to let him in too!”

It took Heechul ten seconds before he started laughing. Junsu looked on, surprised, until he was done. After a few tries at speaking, Heechul actually managed to get the words out without bursting into laughter again.

“Changmin did this voluntarily, all he had to do was say so; he’s practically part of the fraternity already, since he’s friends with almost all of us. He just wasn’t interested in joining before

Stunned, Junsu watched as Heechul, still laughing, made his way down the street.

Thoroughly confused, he turned to Changmin. “Why?”

For the first time this night, the other looked uncomfortable. “Because I heard you were joining.”

Junsu didn’t get it. “So?”

Changmin leaned forward and then there were chapped lips pressed against his, a hand at the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair. Surprised, Junsu gasped, and Changmin nipped at his lower lip before pulling back, a pleading look on his face. “I like you.”

 _Oh._ Junsu blinked. _Oh._ Changmin was still holding him, fingers stroking the back of his neck almost nervously. “Juns-”

Releasing his breath in a sigh, Junsu relaxed and leaned back in, capturing Changmin’s lips with his own. The question turned into a moan and the sound reverberated somewhere inside of Junsu. Changmin’s other arm came up around him and he was pulled closer. A tongue licked at his lips, and he was about to deepen the kiss when a slap on his back made him eep into Changmin’s mouth and pull back.

“Nice going bro!” Junho said cheerily, with some twigs still in his hair.

Changmin’s hand slipped down his arms and into his, fingers tangling, his now familiar grip grounding him as he punched his brother in the face with his free hand. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
